Letargia
by Narizinho
Summary: “A sombra da letargia corrói em parte; Logo, a existência não passa a ser completamente apagada;” - Ichigo


**Letargia.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_My light slowly fades away. My hope's gone and went astray_

**Minha luz diminui lentamente. Minha esperança foi e se perdeu**

(Draconian — Akherousia)

**-**

**-**

**-**

De forma lancinante a claridade ofuscante do dia que nascera, penetrara-lhe os olhos. Todavia, não ousou sequer reclamar. Aquela clareza a entristecia; incomodava; recordava-se de quando carregava brilho próprio. Quando refletida no espelho, era capaz de enxergar vida; a _sua_ vida. Uma luz. Uma luz que, naquele momento, atenuava-se de maneira indolente. As agulhas enterradas na carne mortalmente pálida, não a importunavam mais. O sono interrompido por qualquer enfermeira que hora ou outra aplicava-lhe alguma medicação, também não a aborrecia mais. Dilacerantes, as lágrimas que sempre teimavam em desobedecer às ordens de manterem-se naqueles lagos inconspícuos, frígidos e abissais por trás dos seus olhos incrivelmente consternados, tampouco a amolavam. Coisa alguma a trazia desconforto. A acepção das coisas havia fugido-lhe do tato. A seus olhos, vítreos e mortiços, as cores limitavam-se entre o preto e o branco; a seus ouvidos, o silêncio ensurdecedor. Inflado pelo vazio, o ego e o abraço mórbido das paredes silenciosas e alvas, obrigavam-na a compreender que sua estada pelo mundo dos homens findava-se. Não obstante, finalizava-se da maneira mais vagarosa e sofrida. A tez cadavérica, as madeixas enegrecidas e fragilizadas, espalhadas por todos os lados, abandonavam-lhe o couro cabeludo; os lábios rachados e desbotados eram indícios de que logo, a alma despedir-se-ia daquele corpo moribundo, entregando-o a um danoso esquife, para em pouco tempo, ser corroído repulsivamente pelos vermes. Ah, o descanso da carne... Tão lastimável!

Um ruído. A porta do quarto abria-se; por ela, passava Kurosaki Ichigo. Um buquê de rosas vermelhas apertado nas mãos arrancou um pequeno sorriso dos lábios esfolados de Rukia.

— Vejo que já está acordada. Como se sente? — perguntou enquanto ajeitava as rosas num vaso próximo à cabeceira da cama onde Rukia repousava.

— Um bolo fecal.

Ichigo silenciou-se ante a resposta ríspida; procurou o que dizer. Contudo, não encontrou.

— Ichigo...

Como resposta, encarou-a.

— Prometa-me uma coisa. — fez uma breve pausa; logo continuou. — Prometa-me comprar uma peruca, caso eu saia com vida desse... lugar.

— Claro. — ele riu.

**-**

**-**

**-**

A visita de Ichigo a fizera bem. Contudo, o rapaz havia deixado um espelho próximo à cabeceira da cama: o buquê de rosas. Logo estariam murchas, tal como ela. E semelhantes àquelas mesmas que encontravam-se unidas naquele vaso, visitariam sua sepultura em algum tempo, quando o lívido véu letárgico estivesse completamente tecido sobre seu corpo enfraquecido.

Com certa dificuldade esticou um dos braços, e, trêmula, apossou-se de papel e caneta.

**-**

**-**

**-**

No criado-mudo, uma inerte folha branca dobrada sob uma rosa vermelha. Sobre o leito, apenas os lençóis emaranhados de um paciente recém-saído.

Ichigo, tomado pela curiosidade e aflição, desdobrou a folha. As palavras registradas na caligrafia sinuosa de Rukia, incisivas, golpearam o coração do rapaz.

"_Uma murcha rosa repousa na sepultura _

_Sua alma se foi. Seus espinhos lá continuam._

_A sombra da letargia corrói em parte_

_Logo, a existência não passa a ser completamente apagada;_

_A luz, pelo amargor das moléstias_

_Será contestada, porém, nunca destruída,_

_Como o encanto de uma rosa;_

_O encanto de uma vida._

– _Kuchiki Rukia."_

**-**

**-**

**-**

As mesmas palavras daquele papel bordavam a lápide molhada pela chuva.

As mesmas palavras daquele papel abriram um corte no peito de Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Um corte eternamente aberto; um corte que nunca cicatrizará."

Levantou o olhar ao céu, e por entre as nuvens tempestuosas, um clarão. Sob seus pés, o concreto gélido escavado abrigava poças onde fitava aquele olhar entristecido de Rukia. O olhar de uma rosa murcha.

**Fim~**

**N/A: **Mais uma da coleção_ choradeiras_. Reviews, onegai.

**N/A²: **A carta de despedida da Rukia é **parte **de um poema meu.


End file.
